U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,053,158; 5,064,553; 5,202,046; 5,209,863; 5,225,096; 5,229,027; 5,232,021; 5,252,241; 5,252,242; 5,298,180; 5,368,766 and 5,423,997 relate to an aqueous gel automatic dishwashing composition. The use of these compositions are burdensome and difficult to obtain precise dosing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,164,106 and 5,169,553 relate to non-aqueous liquid automatic dishwashing compositions which contain chlorine. These compositions are inconvenient to use because of dosing problems, and settling problems of the builder in the composition.